


Начало

by jsandrsn



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: В глазах Харли горит желание жить, отражаясь от пламени, охватившего весь Готэм.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Начало

Красный смех Джокера больше не звенит в ушах, гипнотизируя её следовать за ним. Прыгнуть за ним в кислоту — отвратительно притягательная мысль, мелькающая на мгновение, тут же исчезает из-за осознания того, что Айви пришла за ней.  
Восстала из мёртвых, чтобы спасти. Чёрная земля, что толстым слоем покрыла её глазницы, выглядит особенно драматично в такой момент. Эти следы похожи на намертво застывшие кровяные слёзы, и Харли тоже хочется плакать — от счастья, что _этот сукин сын, что пристрелил лучшую подругу, сдох._  
Она смеётся: Джокера больше нет, он растворился в кислоте, откуда и появился, — и чувствует себя отомщённой. Харлин Квинзель, что глядит на неё из ярко-салатового отражения, рябью подрагивающего на поверхности кислоты, в которой тонет её бывший, счастливо улыбается в ответ.  
Всё-таки иногда месть приносит необходимый человеку катарсис.

А потом случается череда взрывов, Бэтмен спасает её и Айви от нелепой смерти от разрушения здания в форме головы Джокера ценой собственной жизни — _хотя этот ебатель летучих мышей наверняка отделается парой переломов, ведь у него же пиздец какой крутой пуленепробиваемый костюм._

 _Так-то, пирожочек! Бэтмен не стал тебя спасать. А ведь он стоял там достаточно и мог бы своими мышиными штучками не дать нам тебя опрокинуть._  
Харли ухмыляется чану с кислотой напоследок и без оглядки сбегает из эпицентра разрушений. У них с Айви как-то синхронно возникает желание взяться за руки, и они переглядываются как сумасшедшие — Харли кажется, будто заметила что-то во взгляде Айви, что так похоже на её собственное кислотное безумие, — а потом Плющик использует свои силы, чтобы аккуратно спустить её на землю на своих руках.  
Они убегают как можно дальше, и Харли не может перестать истерично смеяться, потому что _так и нужно расставаться со своими бывшими! Никаких «останемся друзьями» и семьдесят первых шансов на исправление ошибок!_

Вся команда в сборе, даже Фрэнк здесь, чтобы прикурить сигарету и разбавить табачным дымом прекрасную смесь запахов горелой плоти, раскалённого железа и сырой земли. Харли не замечает никого, кроме Айви, которую она берёт под руку — _и если хоть кто-то попробует к ней притронуться, то вырву тому руки и пришью к тупой башке, чтобы всем было понятно, каким надо быть оленем, чтобы со мной шутить._  
У Квинн глаза начинают слезиться от красоты Готэма, объятого пламенем; от шума разрушающихся высоток, криков людей и сирен (и в самом деле, почти не отличишь друг от друга) закладывает уши. В голове — или же она и в самом деле смеётся? — звучит только собственный смех, эхом повторяя манеру бывшего. Самое главное — Джокер в её голове тоже сдох, растворился вместе с настоящим  
( _а ведь где-то там горит трасса имени Харли Квинн_ ).

— Это так красиво, — восхищённо признаётся Харли, укладывая голову на плечо Айви, чтобы разделить с ней тот момент, о котором раньше мечтали они с мистером Джеем. _Только Джокер, представляя себе такую картину, наверняка думал о Бэтмене рядом с собой. Ха! Обломись, клоунская морда!_

 _Только Айви наверняка не в восторге. Это же типа ебать как вредно для экологии._  
Харли смотрит на её бесстрастное лицо, которое, кажется, смягчается то ли потому, что она крепче сжимает её руку, то ли из-за того, что ей тоже немного нравится открывающийся на город вид. Квинн вновь обращает внимание на земляные слёзы на щеках Айви — _как же, блять, всё-таки метафорично_.

— Хочешь, я как-нибудь схожу с тобой на субботник? Ну, знаешь, чтобы быть в расчёте с природой за дерьмо Джокера, — предлагает Харли, вызывая у Айви смешок. — Я могу ещё пакетами не пользоваться, всё равно трупы никогда не прячу. И если в городе ещё остались какие-нибудь заводы с токсичными выбросами, то могу пойти с тобой их уничтожать. В любое время.

Айви по-настоящему улыбается ей в ответ и спрашивает: «Ты же не жалеешь, что этого клоуна больше нет?» — и Харли мягко целует её в плечо, утыкаясь после в него носом: «Не-а, спасибо тебе за это».  
Жизнь без Джокера, оказывается, существует, и ей даже не нужно для этого вновь становиться Харлин Квинзель.

В глазах Харли горит желание жить, отражаясь от пламени, охватившего весь Готэм.


End file.
